On automotive assembly lines, much of the assembly process involves welding operations performed by robotic welders. Welding is a critical process that impacts many parts of the automobile, including the performance of the parts in the completed vehicle. The quality of the each weld not only has an impact on consumer concerns such as alignment of the body parts, ride and noise, and longevity of the vehicle, but also has a direct impact on manufacturing cycle time, scrap, downtime, and overall costs. In a worst-case scenario, a batch of bad welds may require a manufacturer vehicle recall.
Robotic welding systems are subject to various problems that impact the quality of the weld. System parts wear out over time and in other cases, may be damaged or simply fail for a variety of reasons. As welding tips and other parts of the robotic system wear or fail, the integrity of the weld begins to diminish. To maintain the integrity and quality of the weld, most robotic welding systems have a variety of monitoring sensors that measure one or more elements of each welding operation. Data from the sensors may be collected and analyzed using a software-based monitoring and control system that provides details about the quality of each weld and the performance of the equipment. The monitoring and control system may further provide warnings about possible problems or failures and in some instances, provide feedback to control the equipment. An automotive manufacturer may also rely on periodic inspections and testing of welds to confirm the welding equipment is functioning properly. As problems are detected, robotic parts may be adjusted or replaced as needed.
Weld monitoring and control systems collect a substantial amount of data but do not always provide a convenient means for analyzing and evaluating the data that is collected. Monitoring and control systems may issue warnings or alarms when the equipment malfunctions or a specific weld parameter falls outside a specified tolerance but they do not assist the manufacturer in detecting trends, including failure trends. Furthermore, when a welding problem is detected, monitoring systems do not provide any features or functionality to assist the manufacturer in determining the scope of the problem and in identifying other parts that may have been impacted by the problem. There is a need for a weld data management and monitoring system that facilitates review and analysis of weld data trends over a period of time. There is a need for a weld data management and monitoring system that assists a manufacturer in identifying the scope and timing of weld problems and failures. Finally, there is a need for a weld data management and monitoring system that assists a manufacturer in isolating parts may have been impacted by a welding equipment or process problem.